


If I Die Don’t Wake Me

by well_i_tried



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Also hoping for that, Animal Death, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Blood and Gore, Death, Five is here too, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Graphic Violence, I hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, School Shootings, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Someone Gets Burned, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Visions of death, bad, i think he’ll be alive, powers, the hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_i_tried/pseuds/well_i_tried
Summary: In which most things are the same, except Klaus can now see when people die before they die. That changes a few things.





	If I Die Don’t Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tile taken from “Out of My League” by Fitz and The Tantrums
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> There is a scene about a school shooting, which I know is a sensitive subject to many. So if you feel like you may be triggered or uncomfortable reading that scene skip from “Klaus stared absentmindedly past Ben...” to the end of that part.

Thursdays were just as uneventful as any other day. Wake up, shower, eat, train, eat, study, train, eat again and _repeat_. Maybe an occasional mission here and there but those weren’t new, either.

So, in short, this Thursday wasn’t spectacular in any way. Klaus had woken up and showered and was now sitting and waiting for his breakfast.

Grace walked in, pristinely dressed as normal. Her red-rimmed smiled lit up the room and Diego smiled back, ever the momma’s boy.

Today’s breakfast was fried eggs and toast, with a side of fresh fruit and milk. Except for Ben, who was lactose intolerant. He had water.

Breakfast was in the basement today, like they were on all Tuesdays and Thursdays. These mornings were for Dad to do... whatever he does. Klaus didn’t really know and wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to.

As stated before, this morning was nothing special. Klaus sat and ate his breakfast in his usual on seat: next to Ben and across from Diego. Allison sat to his right and across from Luther, who sat the the left of Diego, who sat next to Five. Vanya sat at one end of the table, like normal.

Klaus absentmindedly chewed on some fruit, as he wasn’t feeling particularly good. The eggs looked too runny and the toast too... crumbly? He didn’t know; it just didn’t look appealing.

Ben nudged him with his foot. “Are you okay?” His voice, however quiet, broke the silence.

Klaus’ other five siblings turned to look at him, varying degrees of concern on their faces. While Vanya looked like she actually wanted to know about his well-being, Luther looked indifferent.

Klaus nodded and blinked blearily. “‘M fine. Just a headache.” And he wasn’t lying— he really did have a headache. It just felt... weird. Like instead of pain coming from behind his eyes or the crown of his head, it felt like something was pressing down on him from the outside.

He blinked again, eyelids heavy. When he opened them again, something bright flashed in his vision as if the sun had caught on something and reflected into his face. Klaus squinted, confused. Last time he checked, he wasn’t staring at the window.

He jumped fairly violently when a bird hit the window. _Hard_. It fell and didn’t get back up.

Then his vision flashed again and now he was staring back at his plate. Klaus blinked and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should go back to sleep.

Klaus propped his head up on his hand and nudged Ben with his foot. “Man, it’s must’ve sucked to be that bird.”

Ben looked at him, confused. “What bird?”

“The bird that just hit the window.” Klaus have him a ‘no duh’ look. For being the second smartest kid, Ben was sure unobservant.

“Klaus, no bird hit the window.” Luther was looking him like he couldn’t believe Klaus was that dumb.

Klaus was sitting up straight now. He couldn’t believe how absurd they were being. “Guys, what the hell? I literally just watched a bird—“

A bird slamming into the window at full force cut him off. It fell. It didn’t fly away.

Ben turned to stare at Klaus, who stared back, opened mouthed and dumbfounded. The rest of his siblings turned to look at him, equally confused.

“W-what just happened?” Diego stared at Klaus as if Klaus knew what the hell was going on.

Klaus ran a hand tiredly down his face. “God, I don’t know. I thought I watched the bird hit the window thirty seconds before the bird actually hit the window.”

No one said anything after that, still too caught up on wondering ‘ _what_ _just_ _happened_?’

Grace walked in a moment later. “Would anyone like seconds?”

A chorus of “No thanks” swelled in the room. Grace nodded, still smiling. It faltered when her eyes swept over Klaus.

“Klaus, honey, are you okay?”

Nodding quickly, Klaus put a smile on his face. “Never better, Mom.”

(If his siblings hadn’t see him beforehand, they would’ve never guessed what had just happened. They’re a little worried now, too.)

But Klaus was only lying a little bit. His headache was gone and he no longer felt sluggish. The only downside to the situation was the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

 

* * *

 

The next time it happened, Klaus was sitting in the living room with his siblings. They were watching the news, as Reginald was out and they had nothing better to do. It was raining and the Flash Flood warning periodically lit up the bottom of the screen. 

He was staring at the screen, not really taking anything in—something about a bridge and slippery roads went into one ear and out the other— when a pressure started building around his head again.

Klaus grunted and closed his eyes, palms pressed firmly into his eyes. It felt like he had a congested nose from allergies or some bullshit like that, but his entire head was the nose. And the allergens were some fuck-forsaken force that couldn’t get enough of tormenting him.

A bright flash appeared again and suddenly it was as if he was in the helicopter filming the bridge. Cars were moving slow, the terrible weather conditions not permitting much else. The red brake lights were the only color in the dreary scene and the sound of tires rolling through puddles seemed unnaturally loud.

A woman yelling caught his attention. He can’t make out what she’s saying but she’s obviously upset and most definitely not paying attention to the road.

Her hands flew off the wheel for one second— just _one_ — to express her anger or sadness or whatever physically, even if the other person couldn’t see it. In that one second, _one_ , the steering wheel spun as it hit a puddle and the front tires turned viciously. The car screeched and the red lights flared but there was nothing to be done— the woman’s face froze in a scream as her car clipped the one in front of her and she went barreling off the bridge.

Klaus’ vision flashed again and he was staring at the T.V. again.

“What.” The way his voice broke was the only sign that something was wrong.

All of his siblings turned to him, confusion scattered among their faces.Someone’s hand was on his arm and it took a minute to realize he was shaking.

“Klaus, what’s wrong?” Allison’s voice had taken a soft tone.

“That woman dies.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them though. But, what else would he have said? That he was fine? Obviously he wasn’t.

There was a beat of silence before Diego asked, “What woman?”

Klaus lurched towards the T.V. and pointed at a deep grey car slowly lugging itself across the bridge. He tapped the car. “Her. She’s talking to someone and her car goes off the bridge.” 

Luther snorted. “Come on, Klaus, don’t be ridiculous.”

The lanky teen turned to look at them. There must’ve been something in his eyes because their expressions changed.

Klaus glanced at the screen and began to recall everything that he could remember. “That red car goes over a pothole.” _Thump_. The car hit it head on. “The blue car is missing it’s left break light.” When the car slowed down, the left break light failed to show. “...She takes her hand off the wheel.” The woman mentioned threw her hand off the wheel. “The car goes off the bridge.” His voice was small. 

The car went off the bridge.

The room was silent.

Klaus continued to stare at the screen even after the bridge was no longer being shown and a news anchor began talking.

“What’s happening?” Klaus’ whisper cut through the room.

He looked around at his siblings, who looked just as frightened as him. His eyes drifted down to his hands, which were shaking quite violently, before twisting them into his hair. 

“Am I going crazy?” 

To Klaus, the thought of him going crazy wasn’t that far fetched.

Ben had other ideas. He went over and and sat on the ground next to his brother and put his arm around him.

“No,” he said. “I don’t think you’re going crazy.”

Luther got up and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Not even three days later, their father called Klaus into his office.

“I’ve been told that you have been experiencing some strange occurrences.”

Klaus cringed. Of-fucking-course Luther would go and tell dad about whatever is happening.

“Uh, yeah?” Klaus’ voice rose to an unusual pitch.

His father sniffed in disdain. “And why, perhaps, did you not bring this up with me as soon as something unusual happened?”

For a moment, Klaus faltered. The real reason was that he was terrified of what his father might do to for “special training” to hone in these powers. But he couldn’t and wouldn’t tell his father that, no sir. That would earn him another trip the the mausoleum.

“I, uh—“

“Spit it out, boy! You sound like Number Two!” Reginald smacked his hand against his desk.

Klaus’ lip curled at the comment before he responded. “Well, I didn’t know if it was a one time thing or not. Wouldn’t want to waste your _precious_ time with something so trivial, now would we?” Okay, maybe a bit too snarky.

Oh, well. 

“You better watch your tone, boy!” The old man snapped. “Pogo! Come get Number Four and take him to training, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Klaus’ heart froze as Pogo grabbed him by the elbow and lead him away from their father’s office. They passed by the living room on the way to wherever they were going, where all of his siblings turned to look at him. He gave them a look of distress, but he knew they couldn’t do anything.

A light tremble started in his fingers. Klaus curled his hand into a fist so it wouldn’t be visible, maybe even to trick himself into thinking it was fine. The pounding of his heart against his rib cage told him it was anything but.

Pogo led him into a room quite a ways away from the main living areas. Klaus got a sick feeling in his stomach the moment he walked in. The room was covered floor to ceiling in plastic tarps, and there were various tools and instruments on a small table near the back of the room.

“Pogo,” His voice shook. “What’s he going to do?”

The monkey looked at Klaus apologetically. “That, I cannot tell you, Master Klaus.”

Klaus just turned to face the back wall and stared, trying to calm himself down, and maybe see if he could conjure a new power. Laser eyes, maybe. So he could burn a hole in the wall and escape.

The familiar sound of his father’s footsteps made Klaus jump and turn. Cold, dead eyes stared back at him and he had to resist the urge to shiver in their gaze. In Reginald’s hand was a clear box filled with mice.

“Number Four, from what I’ve been told, it seems as if you can see someone’s death before it occurs.” He strode across the room and placed the mice on the table next to the tools. He then gave a small nod and suddenly a cloth was placed over Klaus’ eyes.

“Wait!” Klaus’ voice was frantic. “What are you—“ 

A force pushed against Klaus’ head and he grunted, pressing his palms to his face even though there was nothing to block out. There was the usual flash, and then he saw his father picking up a small, white mouse. He held its head between his thumb and forefinger, then brought a small scalpel up to the creatures neck. One quick swipe later and the mouse was dead, pearly coat now stained scarlet.

Klaus gasped as his vision flashed again. Then he was back to the darkness of the blindfold.

Reginald’s voice cut through the quiet. “What did you see Number Four?” 

“You—“ Klaus’ stomach lurched. “You slashed its throat.”

“Correct!” His father called, much too cheerful in a situation like this.

Moments later, there was a small cry and the sound of something hitting metal. 

“Again!”

Klaus wanted to cry.

 

* * *

 

Klaus stared absentmindedly past Ben out the car’s window as they drove...somewhere. Their father hadn’t exactly told them where they were going, only that it was for training.

It was kind of a surprise, Klaus figured, since none of them knew were they were going. You could even go as far as to call it a birthday surprise if you wanted to, as it was their 15th birthdays.

His eyes drifted sadly down to the space in between him and Ben. It might have been two years since Five disappeared but it still hurt just as much.

It was slightly disappointing because couldn’t even say something cheesy, like how he missed Five’s smile, or his jokes, because he _barely_ smiled and _never_ cracked a joke. He just missed his brother.

Klaus lifted his eyes and ended up meeting Ben’s. Said brother looked down where Klaus was staring and then back up. He sent his brother a sad, bitter smile.

“Yeah,” Ben whispered, “I miss him, too.” 

Nodding silently, Klaus turned back to face the front of the car. Then, he doubled over in pain.

A small cry escaped him as a splitting headache cut through him. It felt like someone had shoved his head into a vice and was winding it as tightly as they could.

The already muffled voices of his siblings cut off as a piercing white light enveloped his vision, and then suddenly, he was watching a man walk up to what appeared to be a...high school?

The man was carrying something at his side, although Klaus couldn’t tell what it was. He pulled open the door to the school and practically waltzed in.

As he passed the attendance office, a woman called out to him.

“You need to sign in and get a visitor’s sticker before you can go to a classroom,” she said sweetly.

In response, the man lifted his arm and pointed his—his gun. Oh god, it was a gun— at the woman. The shot rang out loudly and she was dead before she could even scream.

He kept walking through the hallways, the sound of balls bouncing on floors and children yelling eventually reached him. He turned down the hallway where the sound was the loudest and was eventually faced with the gym.

Pushing the door open, he stared at the students running around; some playing four square, some playing Basketball, some playing Volleyball—then open fired. 

The screams came just as fast, filled with panic and terror and horror, cutting through the air almost as sharply as the bullets.

Some students dropped immediately, dark puddles staining the fake wood under them, while some still ran, scrambling for the back exit. Some fell and laid there, praying that the gunman would think they were dead.

After firing another round, the man left and headed down the hallway that was labeled ‘MATH.’ He tried the handle on one of the doors, which was locked. A muffled cry came from inside. The gunman narrowed his eyes and took a step back, aiming at the window on the door. He fired once and the glass shattered.

People were screaming now and the Code Red alert finally went off. He paid no mind to that though, and reached through the shattered window to try and reach the handle. Something moved and he hissed, yanking his now bleeding hand out.

Peering inside, he saw a teacher, armed with a pair of scissors, standing in front of her students who were all huddled in the corner of the room. The majority were crying and some looked like they were going to be sick. Many clutched the hand of the person next to them, trying to seek any semblance of comfort.

He sneered, then lifted his gun and fired through the window. The teacher went down and another swell of screams filled the room and leaked out into the hallway.

Moving forward, he rested the gun on the frame of the broken window and released a spray of bullets into the classroom. He turned and left without looking back in.

Before he could make it to another classroom, though, police officers swarmed in front of him, some coming in from behind. He raised his gun to fire at him, but one quick bullet to the head stopped it all. 

White blanketed his vision again, and Klaus was suddenly back. They had stopped and Klaus was now laying on the pavement outside the car.

Full-body sobs encompassed him and he turned on his side to curl into a ball. He could barely breathe, and he thought he was going to throw up from the force of his cries. 

Someone’s hand touched his arm and he flinched before looking up. Ben was leaning over him, mouth moving. Klaus couldn’t make out what he was saying over the echoing gunshots in his ears. 

Then, a voice cut through. _“I heard a rumor that you calmed down and told us what you saw.”_

He stopped crying almost immediately, although he still shook. Strong hands helped him sit up, and he was now facing a crowd composed of his four other siblings. 

“There— there was a man.” Klaus’ chest lurched with another sob. “And he went into a school. With kids—kids _our_ age. And he just started...shooting. He shot a bunch of kids in the gym w-while they were playing games and then he went and shot up a m-math class.”

Klaus felt more tears running down his face, and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the flow of tears, and if God was merciful, make him forget everything he just saw.

He was granted no such mercy.

“God, there was so much blood.” Klaus shivered and curled into himself. “They were so scared, and they were screaming and crying and holding on to each other—“

“Stop.” Allison’s hand was on his arm, tears were running down her face. “Please, stop.”

Klaus heaved another breath, trying to make the ache in his chest go away but it just wouldn’t.

“What school?” Luther asked.

“I don’t know!” Klaus cried. “I don’t know! People—kids— are going to die and I don’t know how to stop it!”

Diego ran a hand over his face, looking like he wanted to run a knife through the guy who did this—would do it?

“What’s going on out here?”

Their father walked out of a building to Klaus’ left that he just now noticed. Big, red letters spelled out the words “Gun Range.”

Klaus thought he was going to be sick.

Luther replied immediately. “Klaus—uh, Number Four— had a vision. Of someone shooting up a— a school.” His voice sounded pained at the end.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves seemed to ponder something for a minute. “Do you know what school?” He finally asked.

“No.”

“Well, then! Nothing we can do.” He turned away from them and headed towards the building. “Come along, now.”

Klaus spent 18 hours in the mausoleum for refusing to even touch a gun.

 

* * *

 

Like every mission he had ever been on, and probably every one that will come after, Klaus was lookout.

There wasn’t much to look out for, though. The chemical manufacturing lab they were at—which was apparently the hang out spot for a drug cartel— was literally in the middle of Mc-fucking-nowhere.

Klaus sighed and leaned up against the wall as he watched the trees sway lightly in the wind. Every now and then, a new ghost would appear in front of him. Maybe he was ripped in half, or maybe her neck was bent at a strange and sharp angle. Maybe blood bloomed from a stab wound in someone’s stomach or ran down their sliced throat. Whatever the reason, Klaus knew his siblings were the cause of them.

Literally when he was about to fall asleep, a great wave of pressure slammed down onto Klaus. He collapsed and grasped his head in his hands, in too much pain to even breathe. Tears were already flowing in rivulets down his face before the sky disappeared in a flash of white.

A single person stalked down the dimly lit hallway. Above him, sporadic thuds and shouts were audible, being the only indicators to the fight raging on.

Turning a corner, the figure was faced with a door labeled ‘Boiler Room.’ In front of that door, however, were four heavily armed people. All pointing their guns at the person standing there.

Seeing that the person they were about to shoot was a kid— no older than 16, what’s he doing here?—they lowered their guns and stared at him in confusion.

Bad idea.

The kid only hesitated for a second before four large tentacles—oh, so the kid was Ben—sprang out of his gut.

The four guards screamed as they were grabbed, guns now useless as they couldn’t move their arms. One of them, though, managed to activate her communicator.

“We’ve been compromised! Activate protocol D-0608! I repeat: protocol D-0608—“ Her head cracked against the wall with enough force to make a dent in the wall.

Two more were thrown down the hallway and also landed with cracks and thuds. The fourth, however, was laying on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth.

New life sprung to his eyes when the order to activate the protocol. He fumbled with a holster on his thigh before shooting Ben a crazed smile. He then placed the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger.

Ben flinched as the gun went off and pieces of the man’s skull and brain matter splattered the door and wall behind him. He stared for a moment too, as if he couldn’t believe he had actually watched that happen.

A particularly hard bang from the fight above jolted Ben back into action. The tentacles slid back into him as he stepped forward over the body and bits of skull towards the door. 

He notices the ticking a second too late, and soon there were flames spilling out of the room, catching anything and everything in its path.

That included Ben. 

Ben screamed and flung himself backwards to try and escape the flames. His actions were evidently futile as the front of his uniform burst into flames, swiftly crawling over the rest of his body. Frantically, he tried to pat them out, but the skin on his hands burned instead. Eventually his hair caught on fire and started burning.

Consumed by pain, Ben collapsed to the ground. The fire ate away at his skin quickly, leaving chemical burns in their wake.

The fire burned through his nerve endings soon enough, and he stopped writhing. He just laid there, staring at the charred ceiling with a far away look as the flames continued to burn. 

Klaus let out another sob as his vision cleared of white and he could see the sky again. Ben. _Ben_. Ben _died_.

Gasping, Klaus scrambled to his feet, ignoring the wave of vertigo. He sprinted into the building and promptly ignored Luther yelling at him to get back outside. Signs pasted in a blur as he looked for the way to the boiler room.

Eventually he saw a familiar hallway and saw two people get thrown down it. He cursed as one knocked into his side, causing him to stumbled and fall.

“No, no, no!” He muttered frantically as he heard the order for the protocol to be activated.

His actions only became more frenzied when he heard the gunshot go off.

“Ben!” He called, getting up as fast as he could, making a mad dash down the hallway. He couldn’t let Ben die.

Klaus whipped around the corner just at a look of surprise crossed Ben’s face. A faint ticking could be heard and Klaus’s heartbeat seemed to match its rapid pace.

With strength he didn’t know he possessed, he grabbed Ben by the collar of his uniform and yanked. Ben stumbled behind him and Klaus turned to look at his brother, arms out protectively as if that would actually help against the flames. 

There was a loud, loud sound, and Klaus _screamed_ as the excruciating heat licked at his back. He stumbled forward into Ben, still trying to get his brother away from the danger.

Ben only looked startled for a moment before grabbing Klaus by the front of his uniform and pulling him around the corner of the hallway.

“Klaus what? _How_?” Ben’s words came out jumbled and confused as he stared at the fire raging behind them. 

Klaus didn’t answer, just leaned into his brother and muttered “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

The promptly passed the hell out.

 

Later, he woke up face down on a white bed. Thin sheets covered his bandaged back and there was a warm hand in his.

Groggily, he turned to stare at the person sitting by his bed and holding his hand. It was Ben, whose head leaned against his chest in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

Klaus squeezed his hand and Ben woke with a start, eyes darting around before they settled on him. It took a moment for realization to kick in. When it did:

“Klaus! Oh thank God you’re okay. I mean, mom said you’d be fine but I still worried and I just—“ He stopped rambling to look at his brother. “You’re not in pain, right?”

Grinning, Klaus shook his head lazily. “Nah. They got me on all the g’d stuff.”

Ben’s laugh was full of relief. He stayed silent after that, seemingly just enjoying Klaus’ presence. Eventually, though, he asked, “How’d you know that would happen?”

A sour look came over Klaus’ face. “I saw you die,” he whispered. “And I knew I couldn’t lose you.”

His brother offered him a weak smile. “Thank you,” said Ben.

Klaus gave a small smile back and clutched his hand a little tighter. “Anything for my brother.”

 

* * *

 

When Little Number Five fell out of the sky, looking just as young as he did seventeen years ago, Klaus didn’t know what to think. He looked at Ben, who looked right back at him, just as startled.

They followed Five inside wordlessly, where he started making a...sandwich? Okay, then.

He remembers Five asking for the date, the exact date, and getting only the day as the first answer. After a second ask, he finally gets the rest of his answer.

And he recalls Ben piping up, asking where the hell Five had been for the better part of two decades.

Five had gotten quiet, hands clenching in fists in front of him. “The end of the world.” He said the statement with such sadness and hurt that Klaus wanted to comfort him.

He was going to, too. Until something fucking _exploded_ in the universe. Pressure built up around his head so fast he saw stars, continuously pressing against him so hard he though he was going to pass out.

He must’ve started to fall backwards off his perch on the table, because suddenly he was on the floor, staring up at his siblings but specifically Ben and Five, who were leaning very close to him. Five looked so utterly confused and slightly scared, while Ben was trying to tell him something.

Klaus didn’t quiet catch it though, because several bursts of white filled his vision before it tilted sideways and went black. 

His last thought was, ‘ _Huh_ , _that’s_ _new_ ’

When he could finally see again, he felt like a bird staring down at the city. It was dark, lights illuminating a few windows along the sides of buildings and cars were coasting down the road.

A strange rumble shook the peaceful city and when he looked to the side, a huge wall of fire was raging through the city. Power went out seconds before the flames came through, and Klaus could physically _feel_ the cloud of death coming off the city.

Tears ran silently down his face as he watched everyone he had ever know, and even people he didn’t, die. His siblings were down there, he realized, and they had been killed too. They were gone.

It took less than 30 seconds for the fire to completely decimate the city, and it continued on to destroy whatever was in its path.

Klaus continued to float in place for what could’ve been minutes or hours, staring blankly at the destruction below him with an empty feeling in his chest. But eventually, the sun started to rise and some fires started to cool, and all that was left was charred rubble.

For a while, nothing moved. Then, spirits started popping up, angry and confused and _loud_. Even from up wherever he was, the echo of their screams reached him.

White danced across his vision and flashed sharply once more before he was staring up at the ceiling of the Academy. He was on a couch in the living room now, a blanket was resting over his legs and a pillow was tucked neatly beneath his head. 

Klaus’ breath stuttered as he took in a shallow gulp of air. It came out in a whine that turned into a cry.

Conversation drifted in from the other room, covering the sounds of his anguish.

“The world is ending in eight days! I’ve seen it!” Five’s young voice sliced through the conversation.

There was a sigh and Luther started. “Five, dad always said—“

“No!” Five’s voice rose. “You didn’t see what happened! You weren’t stuck alone in a wasteland for 40 years!”

Allison’s soothing voice drifted in, suggesting that Five should lay down, take a rest.

“ _God_ ,” Five cried. “Get it through your thick skulls! The end of the world is coming and—“

Klaus had moved towards the conversation, and was now standing in the doorway. He picked up the sentence. “And everyone dies.”

Six startled heads turned to face him. He probably looked like a mess, eyes red and puffy with makeup smeared across his face.

“Klaus!” Ben took a step towards him. “How you are you feeling?”

Klaus answered, “Like shit.” At the same time Five asked, “How’d you know that?”

“How’d I know that everyone dies?” Five nodded and Klaus laughed bitterly. “I saw it. A giant fire wiped out the entire city, and by the looks of it, the entire damn planet. There was nothing left.”

Five took in an unsteady breath and gripped the edge of the table. “Yeah,” He said weakly. “That’s what happened.”

Klaus really wanted to get high at the moment, but after everything Ben had done for him, he knew he couldn’t. Instead he clapped his hands together and took a step into the kitchen. 

“Well, then.” He looked around at all his other siblings. “That means you all shut the hell up and listen to our littlest brother here, because he actually knows what’s going on.”

Luther opened his mouth to argue but Klaus cut him off with a wave of his ‘ _GOODBYE_ ’ hand. “Hush, Luther. I don’t care if you’re Number One or daddy’s favorite, you don’t know shit about what’s going on, so leave it to the expert.” He gestured towards Five.

Ben patted him on the shoulder and Five gave him a nod of thanks before turning back to face the rest of their siblings.

“Now that we’re all on the same page,” he started. “Listen up, because we’ve got some shit to take care of.”

Klaus draped his arm around Ben’s shoulder, who flicked him on the side of the face but didn’t do much else. Klaus grinned at Ben and turned to face Five.

The situation wasn’t exactly the best, and one of his brothers was thirteen again, but hey; they’re back together again.

Hopefully they can get their shit together and save the world. _Them_.

Who woulda thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Yay!  
> Tbh not that big of a fan of the ending but oh well.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you still want to use the idea as a prompt, go ahead. Just gift it to me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ben lactose intolerant? Who knows. Certainly not me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, even though the ending was kinda forced but oh well. 
> 
> If you still want to use the idea as a prompt, go ahead. Just gift it to me, thanks. :)


End file.
